


Birthday Wishes

by starrypawz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Hopping over a broadwalk railing in the twilight and onto the small patch of sand that passes as a ‘beach’ is probably not the most sensible of ideas.But then are either of you known for being sensible?
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero), Ricardo Ortega/Sidestep
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Wishes

Hopping over a broadwalk railing in the twilight and onto the small patch of sand that passes as a ‘beach’ is probably not the most sensible of ideas.

But then are either of you known for being sensible?

Behind you you can hear the sounds of the various amusements, it’s not quite peak season for that yet, but the later nights and warmer nights are fast closing i and the crowds will come in due course. 

You turn your attention from the sky where you’ve been watching the night coming in slowly, little pinpricks of stars slowly growing stronger to Ricardo. He’s been quiet for once, his attention mostly on a beer bottle like yours has been on the soda. He’s long ditched his shoes.

They’re expensive ones, you’re sure the latest piece of lucrative custom merch a sneaker brand tried to woo the PR department with. He doesn’t seem to care that much about them, but you’ll know he’ll complain about the sand later when he puts them back on. He’s ditched the hoodie as well, yet another piece of flashy merch, he’s wearing a tight fitting t-shirt giving you a good view of the ports in his arms.

Not to mention the muscle, you move your attention from that to his face.   
And then you realise you’re lingering watching his throat as he swallows and your cheeks feel as hot as the sand you’re sitting on.

“Enjoying the view?” He grins,

“How can you tell? I’m wearing a mask-” You mumble and take a swig of your soda, realising you just took too much in one go. Thankfully you don’t splutter as you swallow it down.

“How do you know I think you’re looking at me?”

“Because you said it with that shit eating grin on your face?”You nudge his shoulder, you make a point of not turning your head to him trying to drink your soda looking as nonchalant as you can manage. 

It’s getting pretty warm under that mask now.

Ricardo is quiet again for a couple of moments before he leans in, fingers curled under your chin. A while back that would’ve been an incredibly stupid move for him to attempt.

You let him get away with a lot, probably more than you should and it will probably bite you in the backside one day.

You let him lean in and press his lips to yours, he tastes a bit like beer but you don’t mind that much and he gives a little pleased mumble as he presses against you a bit more and it really is getting too hot under the mask.

And just as quickly he pulls back, “You know-”  
“What?”

“We just kissed again-”

“I know,”

“We keep doing that,”

“And?”

“Can I finally see your face?” Ricardo reaches out, brushing your lip with his thumb, he’s looking at you far too intently, far too softly and then he grins again, “It _is_ my birthday-”

You snort at that, “Hey I already agreed to meet up with you, and I got you beer-” You pause and poke him in the chest, “I actually paid for it too-”

Ricardo laughs, “I did say you could come down out with me and the guys earlier-”

“The guys” being The Rangers, you’re already too close to Ricardo you don’t need to edge even closer to The Rangers, even if Anathema seems intent on dragging you closer in.

“And I said I don’t like bars-”

“I mean there’s still my party at the weekend-”  
“What that one with all the press there?” You snort, “No thanks-”

You take a look over the horizon again, there’s not much daylight left and you do seem to have a penchant for making decisions at the last possible moment. “Ok _fine,_ since it’s your birthday-” You huff.

You face him and hook your thumbs under the mask and pull it up, trying your best not to break eye contact with him.

This is not a sensible idea, this is too risky, far too risky, it’s going to bite you in the backside.

But then you’re not known for being sensible.

Your hands shake a little as you finally finish pulling the mask off you. Exposing your face to him in the rapidly disappearing light.

You catch your lip, not sure what to do what to say.

He’s watching you, drinking you in, seemingly awed.

You’re not sure how to feel but it’s making you warm inside.

His first step is to run his thumb over your nose, which catches you totally off guard,

“You have freckles-” He almost whispers it, as if you just revealed some divine secret to him.

You want to spit out a “so what” but you can’t manage it.

He reaches out, fingers brushing the side of your head, fingers against shaved hair. His fingers are two steps from disappearing into green waves when you manage to find your voice.  
“Hey!”

He pulls his fingers away, fast like a toddler with their hand in a cookie jar.

He cups you chin again and you lean in again and he kisses you again. And he makes that pleased little noise and fingers creep up to curl in your hair and you let him do it this time. 

It feels good, really good. 

“Best Birthday Ever-” He grins as he pulls back. Pressing his lips to your nose for good measure.

You swallow, realising the light has totally gone at this point, “It’s… pretty dark now-”

Reality seems to dawn on Ricardo, “Yeah we should go… I guess…”

He scrambles to put on his shoes, and as you predicted he curses the fact there’s sand in them. You shove the empty bottles in your bag, the ocean around here is fucked up enough already and you don’t need to make it worse.

Besides you could use the spare change from the recycling deposits.

You hold your mask in the hand, about to shove it back on but instead you shove it into the pocket of the hoodie you threw over your skinsuit.

You’ll keep it off, just for tonight.

It _is_ his birthday.


End file.
